


King Kong vs Godzilla: Dawn of Monsters

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, King Kong (1933), King Kong (2005), Kong: Skull Island (2017), モスラ | Mosura | Mothra (1961)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Inspired by Batman vs Superman:Dawn Of Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	King Kong vs Godzilla: Dawn of Monsters

  * _Godzilla- A notorious man who go to bars to brawl in illegal fights, who adopted a young child whom he named Godzilla Jr._
  * _Kong- A boxer and a business man and the only child and sole survivor of a strong family who are killed by the Skull Crawlers, now bent on revenge against the Skull Crawlers._
  * _Mothra- A goddess of Fertility on Infant Island, who every time she died, she would be reborn every time._
  * _Godzilla Jr- A baby who is abandoned and find by Godzilla, which lead to Godzilla to raise him as his own son._
  * _Destroyah- The High Priest of the Skull Crawlers, who used young boys to fill them with hatred and rage, and he is an Anti-Fascist._
  * _Skull Crawlers- Young boys raised to be ninjas by Destroyah._



 

 

 

 

_**Many years ago, there was a powerful family. There were moms and dads, uncles and aunts. All was fine until the Skull Crawlers came.. They are a group of assassins trained in the art of the skill of ninjas and poison. They all killed the family but expected for  one, who goes by King Kong.  Bent on revenge, he protect his family's company and many people from crooks and criminals who would hurt any one.** _

 

 

 ****"Hmmm..." he awoken in a room, it was completely dark


End file.
